monkeyworldwikiaorg-20200213-history
Hananya
Hananya is a male chimpanzee and the alpha male of his group. He and two other young male chimps named Tikko and Semach were smuggled from the wild to Israel as part of the pet trade, but was seized by officials in April 1995. Following this, they were housed in Tisch Family Zoological Gardens with another young male chimp named Gypsy (who was born at the zoo). The owner of a laboratory and primate breeding centre in Israel attempted to have the zoo give Hananya and the other young chimps to him, however the Nature Reserves Authority refused and deemed that Monkey World would be the right place for the chimps to go to. The three chimps along with Gypsy (whom the zoo no longer wanted) were brought to Monkey World on 28th August 1996. At first, Monkey World staff attempted to place them in a group led by Rodney, but after an incident with one of the female members Cathy, it was decided that it would be safer for the youngsters to be put into the chimpanzee nursery group. They lived there along with three captive born chimpanzee siblings named Bob, Arfur and Jess to be cared for by Sally. On 29th September, they were joined by another young chimpanzee named Simon, who was rescued from Spain. In April 1998, they were joined by Trudy, whom Hananya and Semach treated like a younger sister and would protect her from their playmates' rough play. In July that same year, Monkey World's staff made a new chimpanzee group out of Sally's group along with two older male chimpanzees named Charlie (who served as dominant male) and Pacito. The following month, four more chimps named Mojo, Chatta, Peggy and Mona (who were previously members of Chico's Group until Chico's death) joined the group. Chatta was later removed from the group and moved to Paddy's Group due to her attitude towards the youngsters. Sadly, in September, Bob died from a stomach infection and shortly afterwards, Sally became ill. Believing that Sally may have caught the same illness that killed Bob, Hananya and his playmates were brielfy separated from the adult members of the group and returned to their nursery enclosure to prevent them from becoming ill too. The group was reunited after Sally became well again. In 1999, Charlie (who had mental scars due to his earlier life as a photographer's prop) kept lashing out at the other members of the group, resulting in him and Pacito being moved into the Bachelor Group (which Mojo joined a short time before) whilst Sally returned to the nursery to care for younger chimps. Hananya, his playmates along with Mona and Peggy became members of Rodney's new group. During this time, Hananya began spending time with Jess (who had recently entered puberty), much to the dismay of Arfur, who had been raised with Jess and had a close bond with her. Eventually, Hananya became Rodney's second-in-command. In 2004, Hananya's loyalty to Rodney faded and he got into a fight with him. The other male chimps in the group (who had grown up with Hananya) took Hananya's side and attacked Rodney, but stopped after realising that they had hurt Rodney. Afterwards, Rodney was taken from the enclosure to be tended to, but died during the night from a heart attack. Following Rodney's death, the group looked to Hananya as their new leader, but he struggled to control the group for the first few years as he found it difficult to act superior to the chimps that he had grown up with, but eventually settled into the role. He also took Tikko as his second-in-command. In 2005, Hananya became a father after having a son with Jess named Rodders. However, Jess rejected Rodders, who was then hand reared and now lives in Bryan's Group. In 2008, two young chimps named Ben (Rodney and Peggy's son) and Pip (Rodney and Cherri's daughter) moved into Hananya's Group from the nursery group. When meeting Hananya, Pip acted submissive to him and was accepted by him. However, Hananya felt threatened by Ben and attacked him, despite the younger chimp showing no aggression towards him. Following this, the staff decided to remove the tips of Hananya's canine teeth to stop him hurting other members of the group. Following Pip's death in 2009, Ben moved to the Bachelor Group after Hananya still did not accept him. In 2013, Hananya had two daughters with Cherri named Thelma and Louise. Sadly, Louise died shortly after her birth due to a hole in her heart. Currently, Hananya still leads his group with Simon as his second-in-command, following Tikko's death in 2016. Gallery Israel1.jpg|Young Hananya with Tikko, Semach and Gypsy. 20190117_211802.jpg|Young Hananya in 1997. 20180927_214438.jpg|Adolescent Hananya 20180927_225334.jpg|Hananya play fighting with Gypsy. 20180927_225304.jpg|Hananya with Jess. Cherrimonkey2.jpg|Hananya with Cherri and their daughters Thelma and Louise. 84687305af6584f7bafb3cda960a76a7.jpg|Hananya with his daughter Thelma. 3549945892_4f7e374cb9_z.jpg C8e-eI3XsAIyaBF.jpg|Hananya and Semach FB_IMG_1579441136448.jpg|Hananya with Tutti Category:Chimpanzee Category:Hananya's Group